Containers of some materials are important enough to keep track of. The materials can be pepper spray, can be tear gas related, can be known by the chemical name OC (standing for oleoresin capsicum), and can be sold under the MACE trademark. Such materials are controlled substances and are used by police, jailers, and the military. They can be sprayed or squirted at an assailant to stop or limit an injury that might otherwise occur.
A convenient container for such materials is a pressurized spray can that can be deployed quickly. It may also be possible to package such materials in pumpable cans or bottles, and the outflow from containers of such materials can be formed as a squirt or spray.
In many situations, containers of OC materials need to be stored securely and checked out and checked back in at shift changes for workers such as police or jailers. Securing the dispensing and return of many containers of OC materials has presented an administrative burden that this invention aims to reduce.